Lost soul
by Piwiwi
Summary: Hitomi a perdu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie particulierement son ame la retrouvera t-elle un jour ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Ben voila ma premiere fic j espere que vous alle l aimer **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_What are you searching for?_

_I don t know...I search for this piece of Humanity the thing who can tell you if you are bad or good... I search a soul...my soul..._

_22 avril 2006 informations televises du soir:_

_Nous avons le Malheur de vous anonces la mort de Marlene Sara Kanzaki ,celebre mannequin, elle est morte aujourd hui a 16h dans l'hopital de Saint Paul a la suite d'un accident de voiture . Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle etait entre la vie et la mort . Elle qui avait receuillit une des nieces de son defunt mari et venait de donner naissance a un fils il y a deux semaine . Toutes nos condoleances a sa famile._

_10 mai 2006 devant la tombe de la defunte 4j après l enterement:_

_Une jeune fille se tenait la devant cette tombe de pierre un flot incessant de larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues . Elle avait cette __ atroce lueur de desepoir dans les yeux ,pour elle cette tombe etait sois une mauvaise blague soit un cauchemar du quel elle allait sortir tout de suite._

_Tout a coup un esprit ou un aura sortit de la tombe c etait une jeune femme d une trentaine d annees . _

_Elle sourit a la jeune fille et lui dit sur un ton faussement accusateur:_

_-Toujours la ?!_

_-Oui ,toujours la…_

_La jeune fille la regardait sans etonnement comme si c'etait normal elle continua a parler en hoquetant:_

_-S'il te plait…S'il te plait,dis moi que tout va aller bien sans toi… Dis le moi…_

_-Je ne peux pas sa serais te mentir tout ne va pas aller bien tout seul tu va tomber et te relever comme un enfant qui a peur du noir mais tu verras un jour tu allumeras la lumiere ou quelqu un allumera la lumiere pour toi …Il y a que toi qui peut decider . En plus je t ai laisse un tres beau cadeau !_

_-Oui magnifique lui repondit elle avec un doux sourire_

_-N oublie jamais que en moi il y'a une partie de toi …_

_-Et en moi une partie de toi fini l'autre_

_-Adieu Tomi tu va me manquer..._

_- Moi aussi tu va me manquer Bye Marly..._

_Et puis cette aura ou qu'importe ce qu'elle etait le plus important etait qu'elle laisse de nouveaux "Tomi" tout seule_

_**Voila j espere qu elle vous plait …**_

**_La suite bientot (si vous laisser des reviews)_**

_**Special dedicace a Pitchoungirl!**_

**_Ps: j ai un probleme avec les accaents dsl j essairai de le corriger_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_**Bon dans le premier chapitre je n ai pas donne beaucoup de details comme:**_

_En italic : flash back_

_Underline et italic: pense d un personage_

**En Bold ,underline: c'est quand je parle d'un endroit ou d'une heure**

_**Sinon ce chapitre sera vraiment plus long que l'autre **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_Et voila sa recommence une nouvelle anneé !Oh seigneur comment j'ai hate _, pensa Van Fanel sur un ton sarcastique.

Van Slanzar de Fanel deuxième fils du roi de Fanelia Gou et de la reine Varie . Agé de 17 ans ayant heriter des cheveux noir en bataille , de la peau mate de son pere et des yeux de couleurs chocolat de sa mere le tout qui nous donner un beau jeune homme de 1m79

-Van !!!cria une jeune fille au cheuveux roses qui lui arrivait au cou et a la peau metisser avec de grand yeux bleu,On est la !

-Merle il sait qu'on est la ou plutot qui ne sais pas qu'on est la ?Vu comment que tu l' as crier!

-Dilly je n'ai pas crier !

Le denommer Dilly roula les yeux et soupira il avait un peu près la taille de Van avait les cheuveux de couleur argent les yeux rouges et toujours cet air exsasperé

-Merle n'en veut pas a Dilandeau il a oublierr que tu ne connaissait pas la diference entre parler et crier dit Van

Van et Dilandeau rire puis Merle qui bouder se mit aussi a rire .Merle leur sourit et leur dit:

-Vous savez quoi les gars ? Vous m'avez manqué.

-Toi aussi tu nous a manqué Merle repondirent il en meme temps

A ce moment la une limousine noir s'arreta devant eux, une jeune fllle au long cheuveux blond en cascade et de beaux yeux d'un violet clair descendit de la voiture :

-Merci James

-C'est un plaisir madame

Après avoir finis sa petite conversation avec le chaufeur elle se tourna vers les autres :

-Et moi alors je vous ai pas manqué?

Merle sauta dans ses bras et dis :

-Tu nous as terriblement manqué Milli !!!!

Ils n'eurent meme pas le temps de rirent qu'une fille avec des cheuveux rouge qui lui arrivait au coup et des yeux de couleurs or referma ses bras sur les deux filles:

-Deux mois sans vous ! C'était l'enfer !

-Nous aussi Yu , ou est Amano?

-Ici répondit un jeune homme avec de long cheuveux brun et des yeux de la meme couleur .

-Je vois qu'on est tous reunit bon allons-y déclara Van

………………………………………………………………

**Cafeteria:**

Toute la bande monde était assis a leur place habituelle a la caféteria seulement Merle manquait a l'appel. Millerna Yukari et Amano etaient en TerminaleS, Van et Dilandeau en Terminale ES et Merle en Termiale L en faite qu'il soit separés téait surtout la cause du retard de Merle.

Yukari avait sa tete sur l'épaule de Amano elle bailla et rala:

-Oh! Je suis fatiguer avec tous ces cours. Je vais faire un somme…

-Tu veux que je te reveille belle au Bois Dormant? La taquina Amano

-Avec le baiser ?

Dilandeau roula des yeux et marmona quelque chose comme "pas encore!"

-Bien sur !!!

Au moment ou les lévres des deux tourteraux alleés se toucher ,Merle arriva tout exicit é:

-Vous ne devinerez jamais…

-Je sais Merle tu m'a sauver de ce dégoutant spectacle repondit Dilandau

-Non ! Hitomi Kanzaki est dans ma classe !

Aussitot Yukari se detacha de Amano et Millerna devint pale

-La Hitomi Kanzaki ? La chanteuse pop-rock ? J'adore ses chansons et puis elle est belle!!!

-La niéce de la mannequin morte il y'a deux ans ,demanda innocement Amano, elle fait de belle chansons et Milli ca va tu est toute pale ?

-Oui sa va…

-Van Dili qu'est que vous en penser ?

-Serieusement meme si je prefére la musique Punk ses chansons sont pas mal

-Et toi Van ?

-Jamais entendu .

-Jamais vraiment jamais ?! Tiens j'ai une de ses chansons sur mon I-pod

Yukari sortit le petit appareil de son sac mis la chansons et la passa a Van. Qui se mit a jouer une chansons:

_**Without you…**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**My feelings when you are not here**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**You miss me so much**_

_**Daddy is maybe the best man on the world**_

_**But he doesn't know how to treat a teenager girl**_

_**He forgot the difference between grips **_

_**And a heart break**_

_**I never think that see your face**_

_**When it's the time to waking me up**_

_**Will miss me**_

_**You were the only person **_

_**To think that I cost more than 100 hundred millions**_

_**To know what I really want**_

_**I can t stop to ask my self **_

_**If you are in hell or paradise?**_

_**If you are an angel or a demon**__**?**_

_**Finally, Mom**_

_**I just want you to know my life without you… **_

Van auta les ecouteurs pendant toute la chanson il avait senti quelque chose s elevait en lui. Il se reprit doucement et murmura lentement:

-Oui c'est une belle chanson…Ou est Milli ?

-Elle est parti au toillete elle a dit qu'elle se sentait pas bien…

-Moi aussi je crois que je vais prendre l'air…

………………………………………………………………

**Sur le toit du lycee Asturia Sun :**

_J'y crois pas j'ai envie de pleurer comme quand…_

Il ne pu pas continuer le fil de ses pensee car il entendit des sanglots qui venait de derierre . Il se retourna et vie une jeune fille qui etait adosse au mur,elle ne l'avait pas entendu tellement absorbe par sa tristesse et lui trop preoccupe par la sienne. Il se dirriga tout doucement vers elle,s'accroupit a sa hauteur et lui demanda:

-Ca va ?

Elle redressa vivement sa tete . La Van Slanzar de Fanel vit les plus beaux yeux du monde . Ils étaient verts émerude de grand beaux yeux verts en plus ils etaient encadre par des cheuveux de couleur miel.

Elle esquisa un beaux sourire se leva et voulu partir,mais Van lui retint le bras et la pris dans ses bras.

Au debut la file avait l'air plutot abasourdie pr se geste puis elle aussi mit ses bras autour de lui et se remis a pleurer.

………………………………………………………………

**Dans les WC des filles**

_Elle est la…c'est elle …la personne que Marly aimait le plus…la personne que ma soeur aimait le plus…_

………………………………………………………………

_**Voila c'etait bien plus long que le dernier**_

_**Et dsl a Pitchoungirl c'est une histoire faite sur des surprisse si tu comprend pas c'est normal dans le chapitre trois sa va se stabiliser donc tu comprendra mieux**_

**_Ps: j'ai régler le probleme avec les accents maintenat il reste plus que le c cédilles_**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
